


10 Song Drabble Challenge Fics

by Fuguestate



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Song-inspired drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted vignettes from this challenge:  <i>Put your music player on random/shuffle.  Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Song Drabble Challenge Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Click the song titles to hear them.

1\. [Where the Birds Always Sing - The Cure](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzuFgqfxbAw)  
  
It wasn't fair. But that wasn't the point, was it? _Life_ wasn't fair. It was no use hoping for something better, because this was as good as it got. God knew he'd had that lesson drummed into him enough times.  
  
He hadn't always been that way. Once he'd hoped and dreamed and planned just like any other young man who thought he could change things, do Something Important; make his mark on the world. But that was before life had kicked him in the teeth a few dozen times and taught him better.  
  
Now he had accepted it. It (almost) didn't even bother him anymore. Once in a while he'd have some flicker of doubt, conscience, whatever. But now he could (almost) look at the files, the lists of arrests and executions without feeling so much as a twinge. It was so much easier this way, not feeling anything.  
  
Just keep moving, he told himself, get through the day. Don't think. Just get through it. One more day. It doesn't matter. You don't care. Really.

  
  
2\. [ Sense the Adventure - The Fixx](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wF9VEWyTM1w)  
  
The streets were a roiling mass of chaos - alive, exciting. People shouted, danced, laughed, cried. Strangers wheeling together in circles to music that someone had found and had blaring on a boom box somewhere. Masks and capes abounded, but many just joined the revelry as themselves. It was dizzying, this new freedom.

  
  
3\. [Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHTSRA1RrSs)  
  
It was the only way, he reasoned. The people were in a state of chaos - there were no true leaders, no certainty in anything. The world was falling apart at the seams and he HAD to stop it. At any cost. Lives would be lost, yes, but it was a necessary sacrifice. He would see that it wasn't in vain. The people would see. They would understand. It HAD to be this way. They must be made to understand, to come together. The godlessness, the chaos, had to end. There would be order. There would be safety. Never again would England be threatened. Strength through Unity. Unity through Faith.

  
4\. [Mabuta no Hikari - Mushishi Soundtrack 1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CFdDzJaZw8)  
  
She was so hesitant, was Evey Hammond. Tiptoeing everywhere, it seemed. The Gallery fascinated her, he could tell. She would gaze at a painting, almost touch a statuette. Questions abounded in her eyes that he hoped someday she would ask. He so wanted to share these treasures with her. _*Please, Evey... it's all right - please don't be afraid.*_

  
  
5\. [ Reise, Reise - Rammstein](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vi9ZdJnDUE)  
  
It was working... Norsefire was gaining power. The people could see the truth, and rose to fight the evil around them. All who opposed order were hunted down and crushed without mercy. It was so easy; this rabble had caused so much harm with their selfishness and perversions. The good people of England were finally able to give their anger full rein and take back what was rightfully theirs. Pride returned to the people of England; pride in their accomplishments, their strength, their purity. It was beautiful.

  
  
6\. [Engel - Rammstein](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGYEXYPy3Mw)  
  
Evey fought the thugs with a wild sort of glee. She had trained for months under V's tutelage, once she'd convinced him he did indeed have a purpose in the new world he'd created. England still needed order, still needed protectors. There were still predators, and people who needed help. Evey had seen enough on the cameras to want to help, and now she was putting her training to good use. The two toughs had thought her an easy target and underestimated her. Now they lay in the alley, more or less alive but ever so much wiser. Evey faded back into the shadows as the sound of sirens approached. A good night's work, she thought to herself.

  
  
7\. K[eep it Down - Smashmouth](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH_y0AKAb7M)  
  
Dominic was tired. Once upon a time, he used to wish for a more exciting life. Now the thought nearly made him dissolve into hysterical giggles. But that wouldn't do, now, would it? The chief of police laughing like a hyena at the irony of his life? Ah well, he thought. Adventures can be all right too... at least he knew that what he was doing now really **was** for the public good. As insane as things got, he reflected, he'd at least been able to sleep easier these past few years.

  
  
8\. [ All Tomorrow's Parties - Apoptygma Berzerk](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0pYDCJBOg8)  
  
They were coming for her, Valerie knew. Why, she couldn't fathom. Just because she happened to love a woman instead of a man, that somehow meant she was "endangering the public good"?  
  
She sat on the sofa, knees pulled up with her arms 'round them, staring at nothing. Remembering. Everything. The taunts, and jeers. Rocks thrown at her, threats shouted, or whispered. Mocking, making her feel small, and ugly.  
  
Ruth had changed that. Ruth was so beautiful, and Ruth loved her, so that must have meant **she** was beautiful as well, somehow.  
  
But now Ruth was gone - taken away. Never to return, Valerie knew. Enough others had gone missing by now for her to know that. So she sat, waiting. There was nothing else to do. Her home was a sham, a collection of costumes and toys for a paper doll about to be tossed onto the fire.

  
  
9\. [ Tempus Vernum - Enya](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUb_QEoFjOE)  
  
He could feel it; it was almost time. The Fifth of November called to him. His plans were in place, ready for execution. He would not fail. This had been building for too long, this was too _necessary_ to be susceptible to failure. It was coming, inexorable as the passage of time itself. Nothing would stop him.

  
  
10\. [ Tabi wo Suru Numa - Mushishi Soundtrack 1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-Kv2ZHgRJY)  
  
The Gallery was so empty without him. The paintings lost their luster; even the music from the Wurlitzer seemed muted. Evey paced throughout V's "gift" to her, seeing none of it. She felt numb, unable to think what to do next. She had the world at her feet, had everything she could possibly want... except him. She would trade all of it for him to be back with her right now. All of it.  
  
And then she heard it...

 

.


End file.
